


minho feels sick

by Leafspeaks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: changbin does his very best to take care of minho when he's sick and felix does his very best to help changbin when he's Stressed.cw: graphic depictions of vomit
Relationships: Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	minho feels sick

**Author's Note:**

> this was [from a request i got on tumblr](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com)! feel free to [send me more asks](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) if there's something you'd like to see written! :)

the members of stray kids had endured many long days, days that started far too early in the morning and ended far too late at night for any sane human being. and yet, this had been a long day even for them. longer for some than others.

in particular, minho had woken up at 1 am with a fever, the stomach flu, and a desperate need for a toilet, and he hadn’t been back to sleep since. arguably, though, the day had been even longer for changbin, and he’d woken up at noon.

the problem is, he’d woken up at noon and immediately been placed in charge of keeping an eye on minho. and felix, apparently. heaven knows what kind of karma he must’ve accrued in his previous life to deserve this.

officially, felix was supposed to be helping changbin out, but all he’d done so far was cover his ears and hide when minho puked and encourage whatever nonsense the sick boy had been spouting all day.

“changbin-hyung!” changbin was currently hiding out in the bedroom, trying to get a break from babysitting. “changbin-hyung, minho-hyung looks green again!”

changbin groaned loudly, stood up, opened the door, and was met with felix’s panicked face. minho was draped over the younger boy’s back, completely limp. felix’s voice was high-pitched. “changbin-hyung! help! please.”

“oh for the love of— felix, why did you bring him here?” frankly, it was astounding that anyone had thought felix would be any sort of assistance in this situation - and that includes felix himself, because he was indeed the one who insisted on staying back and “helping” today while they others went about their various schedules.

a sweet thought, changbin acknowledged, if thoughts were what actually counted.

“but you’re here!” felix protested. changbin resisted the urge to palm his own forehead. instead he put a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder to encourage him to turn around and go back the way he came.

“let’s just get him to the bathroom as soon as possible.”

“minho feels sick.” felix and changbin froze, staring at each other. neither of them had said that. changbin placed the back of his hand on minho’s head and was unsurprised to find it warmer than it had been all day.

“what was that, hyung?” felix asked quietly. this time minho didn’t respond, his head hanging down, eyes closed, snoring softly. changbin shrugged.

“whatever, let’s just go before he wakes up and makes a mess.”

felix nodded his head in vigorous agreement and let changbin assist them (the younger boy was nearly collapsing at this point).

the dorm was a mess, changbin noted as they made their way through it. the couch was in shambles because minho liked to take the upright cushions off. there were tissues all over because minho didn’t have energy to find a trashcan, apparently even if it was directly next to the couch he was laying on. there were dirty dishes and also clean ones on the counter and the ground (why? changbin didn’t know) and frankly it was rather fortunate that seungmin wasn’t here right now.

the bathroom was even worse than the rest of the dorm, but it wasn’t worth cleaning until they could fully dispel the overwhelming smell of vomit, which wouldn’t happen until minho was feeling better. the sick boy remained sleeping after being laid gently atop a pile of pillows and blankets on the ground - they’d spent so much time in there, they figured it was worth making it comfortable.

changbin and felix relaxed a bit as well, the younger boy sitting close to the door so that he could make a quick escape should minho’s stomach act up suddenly.

“do you want to nap, too?” felix asked earnestly. changbin could feel his heart thawing. squeamishness aside, felix really was an angel.

“are you sure?” changbin knew the answer before he even heard it.

“yes!” felix squeaked, almost excited. “i know i haven’t been very useful up until now, but i’d like to do something. i know you were up late last night working on stuff.”

he had been. it actually wasn’t common for changbin to sleep as late as he had today, but he hadn’t returned to the dorm until 4 in the morning, and had continued working until the sun had well past peeked through the windows, probably not sleeping until around seven or eight o’clock.

permission granted, he fell asleep within a minute.

he woke up to felix making a noise that could really only be described as shrieking.

“what?! what’s happening?” changbin sat up way to fast, trying to wipe drool from his face and instead punching himself lightly in the jaw. his eyes gradually found felix, gradually found what he was screaming about: a splotch of vomit on his shirt.

changbin sighed, turning back to minho.

“really? you puked on him? you had one job—“ changbin had been joking (half-joking, maybe), but he stopped suddenly upon seeing tears in the sick boy’s eyes.

“minho’s sorry!” the eldest whined pitifully. “minho didn’t mean to make a mess!”

“uh… hyung…” tears started falling and changbin did everything he could to not just sit there in stunned silence. “hey, don’t cry, it’s okay.”

“minho feels bad,” the sick boy cried. changbin gently helped him lean over the toilet. “doesn’t wanna be sick!”

“it’ll be okay, hyung, you’ll be alright.” seeing that minho wasn’t going to be sick immediately, changbin turned back to felix, who was breathing hard but otherwise seemed to be frozen in place. “lix, do you think you can get that shirt off on your own? you can wipe up the mess with a towel first so there’s less risk of it getting on you.”

felix nods robotically and changbin wishes he could do more, but minho starts retching just then. throwing the youngest an apologetic look, changbin refocuses.

“that’s it, get it out,” he encourages. watching minho cry is a completely surreal experience. up until now, changbin had hardly heard him whimper.

“minho doesn’t wa- hck,” minho gags. “doesn’t wanna be sick!”

“i know.” changbin can’t think of anything better to say, so he sticks to gently shushing the older boy as he begins to heave up what little remained in his stomach. a handful of heaves and a large shudder later, he’s pulling away from the toilet and leaning his full weight against changbin.

“minho’s tired,” he mumbles. changbin flushes the toilet and helps minho to his feet.

“let’s get you cleaned up and then you can sleep. sound good?”

minho just nods. after that, he keeps quiet, entirely worn out and seemingly feeling a bit better. he even drinks a few sips of water when felix returns, only slightly traumatized, with a water bottle. by the time they get him tucked into bed, he’s out like a light. changbin is nearly there, too.

“how long did i nap for before, by the way,” he asks felix when they’re snuggled up in the bed next to minho’s. felix has a new shirt on and he snorts at the question.

“about 2 whole minutes, hyung, i don’t even know how you fell asleep so fast. or how you’re still awake now! get some rest already!”

changbin doesn’t need to be told twice. he’s well on his way to dreamland when he mumbles, “thanks, lix,” and he won’t remember if he actually said it later, but he knows felix will get the message either way.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
> 2) “I loved this!”  
> 2) “<3″  
> 4) “This was great!”  
> 5) “One of my favorites!”  
> 6) “Extra kudos!”  
> 7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
> 8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
> 9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
> 10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests! you can also send me mail [through my tumblr account](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
